Fire and Ice
by Angelreira23
Summary: Duncan had just broke up with his girlfriend, Jenna and isn't taking it easy. Sakura, is the new girl that is attracted to Duncan and is more than she appears.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Fire and Ice ~**

**I do not own both Firebreather or Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"Stupid Jenna! Stupid orange skin! Stupid everything!" He argued to himself. His girlfriend for two months had dumped him. He knew it would of been a matter of time before she really noticed what the hell he was; a orange-skinned half-Kaiju freak that ate coal all his life and when he became angry he breathe fire, which was probably the reason why she avoided him for a week before they broke up. She went back to that big-headed Troy, that still bullied him despite what he could do to him. He could drop him into a volcano if he wanted to. He heard the door to his room open. He turned to see his mother looking at him with concern.

"Duncan, what's wrong?" She said walking in and sitting upon his bed. He walked over and sat beside her. "Jenna, she broke up with me because she finally realized what I was." He saw his mother's eyes sadden. She patted him in the back, "Duncan, always remember this; Jenna isn't the only girl on the planet." He nodded his head.

"I know that mom, but I really did like her a lot." He said folding his fingers together and looking down at them like they were the most important things in the room. "I know you did," She said hugging him briefly before standing up, " and calm down before you burn your room again. Time for bed, school in the morning." She said walking toward the door. Duncan sighed before pulling back the heat blanket and getting under them, he reached over his bed and grabbed the heating dial ad turned up as high as it could. After he finished, helooked back up to see his mother still standing in the doorway, looking at him.

"What? Oh, mom can you turn the space heater on, I was freezing last night." He said adding the shivers to prove his point.

"It was one-hundred-and-thirty degrees in your room last night."

"Yea and you know it takes one-hundred-and-forty-degrees for me to be even warm." His mother shrugged her shoulders and turned on the space heater. "G'night, honey." She said before closing the door. He sighed and turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**~O~**

Duncan opened his eye and looked over to his clock; thirty minutes before school started. He slowly rose out of his bed stretching and yawning. His hand went up to his neck and scratched his scales. He walked over to his closet and got dressed in tan pants, a green shirt and his red jacket. He walked down to the kitchen to see his mother waiting for him, "Mornin'." She said handing him a plate of coal. He pushed it away. "I'm not hungry. I'll see you later." He said grabbing his bag and walking out the house.

As he walked down the street, he heard a car revving behind him. He looked over his shoulder; it was Troy and his gang and Jenna. He looked back forward as they drove past him. He saw both Jenna and Troy turn to look at him, he frowned when he saw Troy, purposely, kiss Jenna. "Calm down, Duncan, remember what mom said." He said to himself before continuing his way to school.

When he got to school, he decided to skip his first period because he had Jenna and Troy in that class. So he wandered about the hallway, dodging school teachers', the principal, and administrators.

He leaned against the stone pillar and pulled out a brown paper bag filled with coal for lunch. He was feeling a bit hungry because he was reluctant to eat breakfast this morning. He pulled one out and popped it in his mouth, eatting coal was probably similar to chewing on a hard cookie.

"Excuse me?" He jumped, accidently dropping his bag of coal on the ground. He turned around and practically his mouth fell opened. It was a girl, she had the rarest of strawberry blonde hair that almost appeared pink that reached her waist in waves and curls. Her skin was as pale as snow and her eyes were the greenest of green he'd ever seen. She was beautiful and hot. He looked her from bottom to top, she wearing strapped-on white heels, he went farther up running his eyes over her long shiny legs to her short mini jean skirt that was held by a white belt. She wore a pink spagetti strapped shirt that raised above her belly button showing her tone abdomen and showed a good amount of cleavage. He also noticed she was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Your hot." She blushed.

"I'm sorry. What did you need?" He said nervously. He looked down at the spread out coal all over the ground. He mentally cursed to himself. Now she was going to think he was weird, , she freaking saw him eatting coal for God's sake! She looked down also then back up at him, she raised a brow. "Well, I clearly see you busy, so I guess I'll go." She said turning away from him.

"Wait!" He said grabbing her arm. He quickly snatched his hand away; she was as cold as ice but she was sweating. She turned back toward him, "Hm?" She said gaining his attention. He shook his head, "Well, you did..."

"Sakura Haruno." She holding out her hand. Duncan looked at her hand, he was a little too bit frighten to touch her hand; it was way too cold for him but he didn't want to be mean, "Duncan Rosenblatt." As soon as their hand met, he felt an electric charge pass from her hand to his. He slightly gasped, it wasn't at all a painful sensation, more of a...pleasurable one. Both of them quicky took their hands away. Duncan looked up at her and saw she had the same expression he had; confusion.

He looked down at his hand and saw a black cresent moon in the center of his hand. He looked back up at her, to see she was examining her hand also. He looked over bit and saw the same black cresent moon on her hand. What did he do know? He started to panic, he slowly back away from her then turned around and ran away, not hearing Sakura calling after him.

**~O~**

_"Dammit!" _Sakura said to herself as she saw him run away from her. Her father never told her that the son of Belloc, King of the Kaiju was such a self-blamed person. Her father, a winter Kaiju told her she was betroth to the son of Belloc before she came here. She thought he already knew about it but guessing how he reacted, he didn't know shit. She smirked, him not know who she was would be kind of fun.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue?**

**What is Sakura? You might say.**

**Sakura is a half kaiju, just like Duncan but is adapted to extremely cold temperatures. ( As you know might know, Duncan likes extremely hot temperatures. So let me put it simple, seventy degrees is considered very cold to Duncan but it is considered very hot for Sakura.) She grew up in the Himalayas mountains with her father a Winter Kaiju because her mother died giving birth to her. **

**Sakura was only conceived because of Duncan was conceived, they needed somebody that would match them.**

**As an ice dragon, she breathes a concentrated ice beam that freezes everything it touches.**

**Thanks to ~Storylover213~ for correcting me.**

**~XoxO, Reira~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Fire and Ice ~****

* * *

**

**I do not own both Firebreather or Naruto.**

Duncan rushed in the house and dropped his bag."Mom! Look at this!" Duncan yelled running up to his mom, holding his hand. "What is it?" She said taking his hand and examining it. Her eyes widen, "How did you get this?" Margaret asked, completely shocked. "I don't know. I just shook hands with this girl at school and-"

"You shook hands with a girl?" He nodded his head. "Do you know what does means, Duncan?" He shook his head. He wanted to know but how the way she was reacting, he didn't want to know. She held up her hand, in the center of her hand, it was a black circle. He narrowed his eyes, why didn't he ever notice that? "Duncan, this is a mate mark. I got it after I agreed to mate with with you father. He got it on his hand too." She closed her hand and looked at his, "Duncan, did you agree or want to be a girl's mate?" She said. He blushed, she was asking him that did he want to have sex with a girl. He thought back. That girl, Sakura.

"Uh...maybe. What does she have to do about it?" He asked.

"She is, for now on, your lover," His mouth fell open, "The only way for you to have this is if she also wanted to become your mate. Why don't you bring this girl over tomorrow." Margaret said dropping his hand.

"What, wait! I don't even know this girl and your acting a little too happy about this mom," He grabbed his mom's hand and looked at the black circle or moon on her hand, "and why is yours full?" She smiled, before looking down at it herself. "Well, when I agreed to become Belloc's mate, I was a little reluctant about it but as time went by, I eventually warmed up to him and the more I fell in love with him, the more the moon grew on my hand and when it turned into the full moon that was the night you were conceived." He grimaced.

"Ew." He said, "but I'm only sixteen."

"Okay and I was only eighteen. Bring...what's her name or you didn't get it?"

"Her name's Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno? Is she Japanese?" He shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know." He said turning to go o his room.

"Oh, and there's something else important that I've got to tell you," He stopped and turned to her, noticing who grave her voice was, "The Kaiju will be coming for her."

"What! Why?" He said, completely shocked. "She will be baring you a child in the future and that child will take over as King of the Kaiju. So before she gets a chance to conceive, they will try to kill her to insure that the next line for the throne is reserved for one of them."

**~O~**

The next day at school, he went looking for her. His mother kept reminding constantly about bringing her over. It was like his mother was in love with her more than him, not that he was in love with her or anything. He had just met her and she was a unfortunate human, that had to mate with him. He then began to think back, why didn't Jenna become his mate. He recalled his mother saying that she had to agree to be with him. He inwardly frowned, Jenna was never in love in with him.

"Hi." He heard cheerful voice say. He turned around and found the girl who he was looking for. "I was looking for you everywhere." He yelled at her. She jumped back before looking at him like he was crazy. "Why are you yelling?" She asked, "Why are you looking for me?" He sighed before holding up his hand and showing her the crescent moon on his hand. "I was looking for you about this," She raised a brow, telling him to continue, "I...may of, accidentally, made you...my...future lover." He looked at her, anticipating her reaction to be a violent one but she just stood there unchanged. She shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, what?" That was unexpected.

"You're not shocked or mad about it?" Sakura looked around before looking back at him and shook her head. She walked up to him and pressed her body against his. He tried his best not to twinge away from her but she was cold as ice and Sakura tried her best not to flinch because he was hot as hell, "Why would I be mad about that?" Duncan bit his lip, even her breathe was cold. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly began to push her away, "Whoa, whoa. Sorry, but don't get so close. We're not even on...a friend basis," If that even made sense, "Just because, we're...meant to be doesn't mean you could...do...whatever you were just doing." He said looking her in the eye. He wasn't really comfortable.

She pouted; damn she looked cute when she did that. "We're not friends?" She said, trying to sound sad. Duncan, being a sucker for cute girls, violently shook his head, "No, starting now, we're friends and also you can come over my house after school." Sakura smiled before throwing her arms around his neck, hugged him briefly before pulling away and disappearing around the corner. He stood shocked. Okay he didn't know how to settle with this but he hoped for the best.

**~O~**

After school, Duncan waited ten minutes before her felt a hand tap him on his shoulder. He turned around, "Sorry, did I make you wait?" She said. He shook his head, "No, I don't mind waiting. Let's go." He said. Both of them walked from the school grounds until they were on the sidewalk. He glanced over to her and slightly narrowed his eyes when he saw the light sheen on perspiration over her brow. Why was she sweating, it was like sixty-nine degrees, which was very cold for him. He looked back forward, she was weird.

He heard a car revving behind him and turned around; it was Jenna and Troy. As they drove by, he saw Jenna looking at him and Sakura curiously. Duncan looked away and sighed. Sakura saw this and raised a brow, "Who was that?" She said. He looked at her, "Oh, it was nobody." He said, unconcernedly. Sakura didn't buy it, "Let me guess, ex-girlfriend?" He nodded his head.

"But don't worry about it, we're done." He said with finality laced in his voice. It stayed silent for a few moments until Sakura broke it.

"So how did you guys break up, if you don't mind me asking?" It couldn't hurt to tell her.

"Well, as you might know, I'm half-Kaiju," He paused to see her reaction but her she was indifferent, "She couldn't handle it so, she broke up with me." He said sadly. He recalled how the way she broke up with him. It was pretty hurtful.

"Well, she couldn't be the one for you," Duncan looked at her, interested in what she had to say, "If she couldn't accepted you for you then she wasn't the one." She said looking up at him and smiling. He looked away and thought about what she said. She was right, absolutely right. Why should he even still like a girl that didn't like who he was. He recalled the event at the homecoming dance when she found out that Belloc was his father. Damn, he was stupid. He slightly smiled, maybe this whole thing with Sakura wasn't so bad after all.

He felt the coldest feeling on his hand, he pulled his hand out his pocket and looked at it. The crescent moon was now half quarter. He looked over to Sakura, to see she was looking at her hand but she was smiling. He tucked his hand back in his pocket. He wondered what that meant, what did his mom say, 'the more the moon grew; the more he fell in lo-oh!'. He wasn't even in love with her...well what she just said kind of made him like her more than he did before but not love...and plus, it didn't feel like he was quite over Jenna, yet.

**~O~**

"Mom, I'm home." He said, ushering Sakura into his house and placing his bag down and walking into the kitchen; he was starving. He signal Sakura to follow. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a bag of coal. He turned to Sakura, to see she was was looking curiously at the bag. He slightly chuckled, "Weird, huh?" He said, pouring the black rocks onto the plate. She shrugged his shoulders. "A little weird makes somebody a somebody." He sat down and she sat across from him. He popped one into his mouth and looked up at Sakura, he became slightly nervous when he saw her green eyes staring at him, "Not to be mean or anything, but I hate it when people stare at me when I eat." He said truthfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your just interesting." He nodded his head before looking around, trying to find something to change the subject. Where was his mom? He suddenly thought about. "You want something to drink or eat?" He asked.

"Ice cubes."

"Ice cubes?" He said getting up and walking over to the freezer. He opened it and a very visible shiver ran through his body when the cold freezing air hit his body. He quickly took out the ice tray and sat it in front of her. She pulled one out and put it in her mouth and started crunching it between her teeth. After she finished chewing it, she breath out and a cold vapor streamed out her mouth. She looked at him and smiled.

"Duncan? You're here?" He heard his mother say before walking in the kitchen. She stopped and stared at Sakura, her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Duncan, is this her? She's beautiful." Margaret said gleefully. Sakura smiled at her. "I take your Duncan's mom, its nice to meet you, I'm Sakura." She said lending out her hand for her to shake it. Margaret shook her hand, her eyes shot down to their connected hands, her eyes then went to the ice on the table, maybe that's why her hand was so cold.

"Margaret." She said, "Excuse me." She said twisting Sakura's hand open, revealing the first quarter moon. Margaret raised a brow before looking up at the both of them, "Well, I see you two have been getting along." She said smiling mischievously at Duncan. Duncan blushed, "NO! Mom!" He said. Just then the ground began shaking violently. They look at each other, "What's going on! Is this a earthquake!" Duncan said, catching himself because he almost fell out the chair.

"Let's go outside!" Margaret said. She already knew what was going on.

They were coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Fire and Ice ~**

**I do not own both Firebreather or Naruto.**

* * *

All three of them rushed outside to see what the hell was going on. "This isn't a regular earthquake is it mom?" She shook her head. The ground beneath them began to deep crevices. Sakura jumped back when the ground beneath her began to separate. "Duncan, you need to get her out of here!" Margaret told him. Hearing the seriousness in her voice alarmed him. The kaiju were coming but why so early? He grabbed Sakura's arm, she turned to look at him, "What's wrong?" She said. Duncan was completely confused by how calm she was, "Is something happening?" She said.

"Never mind that, let's get out of here!" He said pulling her along with him. "Duncan, meet me at the lab as soon as you can." Margaret yelled.

After about ten minutes of running, both of them found themselves in the Barren Lands outside the town. "Duncan, where are we going?" She said pulling her arm away from him. He looked at her, "Trying to get as far away as possible." He said looking around checking the area. He sighed in relief, "I think we're safe for the moment. Let's head for the lab." He said, leading the way. He then felt a hand grab him by his shoulder. He turned around, "What?" He said looking down at her.

Duncan watched as her cheeks slightly gain a reddish hue. "What?" He asked again, impatiently. She looked up at him. "There's something I need to tell you, something impo-" She was interrupted when a explosion was heard above them; both of them looked up and saw the huge rock arch collapsed and was currently falling. Duncan quickly picked her up and jumped out the way. He landed and turned around to see one of the Kaiju beast. "Dammit!" Duncan grunted as he stood back up and began running away from it.

As he ran he looked left and right for some type of cover or hiding place, he cursed when he noticed there was none in sight. He looked down at Sakura and noticed her face was flustered and she was sweating. He became nervous, she looked as if she was about to pass out; she was over-heated, and possible have a heatstroke. She was fine a minute ago.

Duncan was suddenly brought to a halt when another Kaiju appeared. "Dammit!" He said. He covered his body over hers while he pulled her closer to his body, protecting her. He closed his eyes readying himself for it but he found it never came. He opened them back for them to widen when he saw somebody he didn't expect. "D-dad?" He said disbelievingly, "What are you doing here?" He pulling himself out of his defensive pose. Belloc pushed it into a nearby rock wall. Belloc looked down at him before bringing his attention to the heavily breathing girl in his arm.

He narrowed his eyes knowingly at her, "Hurry and get her out the heat." His loud voice bellowed loudly. Duncan slightly flinched from his demanding voice. Duncan quickly shape shifted and sprouted his wings and flew away from the battle. He looked down at her and noticed her breathing had increased and her skin became so flush. She surprised him when she moaned, "Your so hot, Duncan." She placed her hand over forehead, blocking out the blazing sun.

"We're almost there." He said, seeing the entrance to the lab up ahead, "Hang on."

He floated in front of the metal door and bang on it repeatedly until it open quickly revealing Dr. Patel with a shocked expression, "Duncan? What's wrong?" She said moving aside as he flew in and change back into his human form; walking into the lab, he saw his mother and Blitz. His mother looked at him, "Duncan, what took you so long? I got worried." She looked at Sakura, "What's wrong with her?"

He placed her down in a chair and grabbed a fan and pointed it toward her, "Uh, she's a little over-heated, that's all. Oh and what took us so long was because the Kaiju appeared but Dad showed up and took care of them."

"Belloc?" He nodded his head before handing the fan to Dr. Patel, "Hold this to her face while I go change." She took it from his hand and brought it to her face. Patel looked at her before narrowing her eyes. She pushed her glasses up before taking a closer look at her neck. _Scales? _She brought her hand up. She was about to run her finger down them but a pale cold hand stopped her, startling her. She looked up to see electric light blue reptile eyes staring down at her, "I'm fine now." Sakura said blinking, turning her eyes back green. She pushed the fan out her face and looked around.

"Where's Duncan? Is he okay?"

"He's fine; he's more worried about you than himself." Margaret said. Sakura stopped her eyes at the silent man in the corner, "Aren't you the gym teacher at school?" She said raising a brow at him. "You can him Blitz," Duncan walking back into the room, "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Besides from almost being broiled alive; I'm pretty okay." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead and smiling. Duncan sighed in relief, "You really had me scared when you passed out; lucky my Dad came and saved the day for us, huh?" That's when Duncan suddenly remembered. "What did you have to tell me before you passed out?" He said.

Sakura looked at him questioning before her eyes widen, "Oh...right," she looked down and began to fiddle with her thumbs, "What I had to tell you was that -"

"She's a Kaiju herself." All of their heads turned to Dr. Patel, "I noticed your the scales on your neck and when you opened your eyes..." She trailed off, hoping to leave the rest to Sakura. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes when they turned their attention back to her.

"Is she telling the truth?" She heard Duncan say. She nodded her head, "Yea, she's right."

"What were you sent here for?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked over to the corner where she saw her gym teacher. She then look at Duncan, "I'll start from the beginning; I'm half-Kaiju, born and raised in the Himalayan Mountains, my father is Hiems."

"Hiems?" Blitz said.

"Hiems is the ice Kaiju that lives in the mountains," Dr. Patel said, "Fifteen years ago, it was a rumor saying he had a offspring but it was never clarified." Sakura slightly growled when she got interrupted. Patel gave her a apologetic look.

"As I was saying; I was sent here to become the mate of Duncan because of a deal my father and his father made." Margaret narrowed her eyes. "And what's that?"

"Well, my father told me that he made a deal with Belloc after Duncan was born that if he had a daughter, she would be betroth to him."

"How come I don't know all this?" Duncan said turning to his mother. She shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me." She said clueless.

"Maybe because I grew up with my father and...you didn't." It grew silent for a moment before Margaret broke it.

"Duncan, how 'bout you be a gentleman and take Sakura home. I'll be home later on, don't wait up." She warned. Duncan rolled his eyes before walking toward Sakura and picking her up. She blushed before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yea yea, whatever. See you later." He said leaving the room. After they heard the entrance door opened and close.

"Are they allowed to even do that?" Dr. Patel said.

"I don't know but I don't like it. We should keep them far away from each other." Blitz said. Margaret shook her head.

"No, I'll talk to Belloc about this but don't get involved."

**~O~**

"Duncan," she said softly, "That's where I live." She said pointed down. He slowly dived down and planted his feet gently on the ground before retracting his wings. He gently sat her down. "Thank you." She said sweetly before walking up toward her house with him following close behind. She opened the door, Duncan shivered when he felt a cold breeze rush out her house. "Want to come in?" She teased. He shook his head.

"Maybe next time." He said. She shrugged her shoulders and turned. As she walked in, she felt his hand grab hers. Both of them gasped softly when they felt the warm cooling feeling pass through their connected hands. They both had to admit that it felt pretty good. She held his hand back ad turned to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He blushed a bit noticing she was holding his hand back. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I've been thinking, since our Dads made a agreement on us being...mates, " He blushed even darker, "Why don't we become...a couple." He watched as her face lite up and it shocked him when she threw herself on him, giving him a hug.

"I love to go out with you." She said pulling away and planting a small kiss on his lips. She turned away and ran her house and closed the door, leaving a shocked Duncan. He raised his hand to his lips and touched them, that felt even better then their hands being connected. He smiled before turning and walking away. He then felt a familiar cold sensation in his hand. He looked at it, it was now a waxing gibbous. His smiled grew before stuffing it in his pocket.

From inside the house, Sakura was also looking at her hand. She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Fire and Ice ~**

**I do not own both Firebreather or Naruto.**

* * *

Duncan walked up to Sakura's door and knocked on it. As he waited, he nervously began fixing his hair, looking at his reflection through the golden plaque on her door, checking for anything. He shook his head, jeez, why was he so nervous? Its not like he didn't have a girlfriend before. Maybe it was just the thought that she was another half-Kaiju like him. He pondered on it for a minute; half kaiju? So that meant she had all of the same abilities like him...but icy? He wondered if she also had a transformation, he had no time to think about it when he heard the 'click' of her door unlock.

When her door flew open, Duncan swore it felt like somebody dumped cold, icy...painful water over his whole body. He jumped back a few feet, purely on reflex, and blew his heated breathe out into his hands. He looked up at Sakura to see her staring in confusion. Finally getting the message, she gave him him an apologetic stare for closing and locking her door, "Sorry, Duncan. I gotta keep it at least below twenty in here."

He threw his hand up, "No, no. I understand, it just caught me off guard, that's all." He said, finally heating up a bit before approaching her. She smiled up at him.

"Well...you're looking...extra scaly today." She said dropping her eyes to his neck. He instantly covered them with his hand, embarrassed. She blinked, slightly confused. He immediately dropped his hand; why was he tripping. She was also like him. It was normal for her to see things like that. Trying to find something to cover himself, he looked at her arms and neck.

"And you're...as pale as ever. Why don't you have...scales?"

"I do actually, their just hard to see," She pushed her arm out upward toward the sun, "In the right lighting, you can see them. See." He looking at her arm and indeed there was scales their. They were pale silverish white that gave off a rainbow-ish color around the edges. He nodded his head.

"Pretty...we should hurry. School is about to start." He said before turning his back and walking away with Sakura close behind him. As they walked side by side, Duncan was frying his brain to think of something to talk about. Jeez, first day of going out with each other and he was already boring. Suddenly, he felt something cold wrap around his hand. He flinched and looked down at his hand to see her pale small one around his. He instantly held hers back.

Okay, holding hands...good start.

"I really want to do _more_ with you then hold hands," He snapped his head at her, feeling his cheeks heat up, "but we have to wait until this stupid process is over with," She looked up at him, "Can you wait?" She asked. He turned his face away from her.

"Uh..." Is all he could get out. She was already talking about sex? They just started...maybe she was testing him. Seeing if he cared about the relationship and whatever else. "I-I can wait forever." He looked at her and the expression on her face wasn't what he expected. Why was she giving a sad look.

"Can wait forever? That means 'never'. You don't want to-"

"No! I do...I-I mean I don't...I mean- Ugh!" He groaned slapping his hand to his face. What was he saying? He let out long sigh, "Okay, when the time comes then yea. I mean, its our birthright, right but for right now, let's not think about it. Its kind of embarrassing to think where we're going to end up." He squeezed her hand, "Okay."

She smiled and nodded her head, "Yea."

Just then they heard the revving of a car coming from behind. Duncan quickly pulled his hand away from hers and stuff it in his pocket. As the car passed by, he could Sakura's confused stare at him. He looked at her from the corner of eye and saw her eying the car and him. "That was just..." She began but didn't finish. What was he doing? Sakura was his girlfriend, not Jenna! He shouldn't care if she saw them together, she shouldn't care! She was the one that left him for the blockhead Troy.

"Sorry."

**~O~**

Finally making it to school, "I guess I see you after school?" Duncan said. She nodded her head and waved at him before going through the school's glass doors. He sighed.

"When were you going to mention this to me?" He heard. He looked over his shoulder to see his friend, Kenny, "When did you start going out with the new girl."

"Yesterday." He answered, also walking through the school's door, "No big deal."

"No big deal? Dude, do you know how many guys talk about her in this school?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"So what?" He didn't really care. He had a feeling that Sakura only had eyes for him. He saw Kenny point toward something in front of him. He looked and his eyes slightly widen. He saw Sakura and a swarm of boys around her. He was little shocked, when Kenny said boys, he didn't really think the whole student body. He looked at her, he could tell she wasn't much appreciative of the attention they were giving her; you can say she looked nervous and maybe a little irritated.

He saw one them try to grab her arm, she easily played it off by dodging his hand and pretending to scratch her head making it seem like a innocent gesture. He looked back at Kenny and shrugged his shoulders.

"You gonna just let them flock all over your girl like that?" He asked incredulously.

"I guess." He said before turning his back to him and walking toward class. He had nothing to worry about; he was one hundred percent sure Sakura would never leave him. He looked back over his shoulder toward the crowd and saw her trying to find her way out but couldn't. He saw a bluest tint arise in her eyes. He laughed a bit but then thought.

Shouldn't he be jealous or mad, I mean, she was his girlfriend. Normally, the boyfriend would be infuriated to see a sight like that. As he turned to go down one hallway, he stopped. His eyes widen at the scene before him, Troy with Jenna pressed up against the lockers in a heated make out. Pulling away, Troy looked at him, that evil sneer stretching his way across his face.

Ooh, so badly he wanted to burn it from his ugly mug. Troy said nothing as he walked past him, bumping his shoulder while at it. Duncan clenched his fist closed tightly, trying his best not to turn and knock this dude out. He took a deep breathe and looked at the frozen figure against the locker. He eyed Jenna from top to bottom.

"So, how's it going?" He asked. She looked up at him, a smile on her face. A smile that he loved to see on her face...

"Everything's golden." She said pushing herself off the lockers, "I'll be late for homeroom, so see you around." She said quickly walking past him. As she walked past him, something shining caught his eye. Catching a glimpse of it, he realized it was her necklace with the gem that he had given back awhile ago. He turned completely and watched as she walked away.

She still wore it? He couldn't help but feel kind of...happy about it. Jenna still thought of him. He then felt a familiar icy cold feeling in his hand. He lifted his hand at stared at the incomplete moon in his hand. He blinked, did he just see this thing recede a little.

In the meantime, Sakura finally got away and also felt the familiar burning in her hand. She looked at it with a worried expression when she also saw a bit of it recede. She closed her hand, "Duncan."

**~O~**

Finally school ending, Duncan walked out the door to see Sakura and also Blitz waiting for him. Seeing Blitz, he knew something was up. "What is it?" He asked.

"We picked up on incoming Kaiju. I'm hear to take you two to lab, jump in the car." Blitz said as he grabbed both of them pushing them toward the car. After they drove off, he called Dr. Patel, "We're on our way. How much time do we have?" It was silent for a second before he let out a curse. He hung up the phone, "Crap. We're out of time." He said.

"Stop the car. I'll take care of them." Duncan said.

"Are you crazy! Wait until reinforcements arrive."

"Who knows how long that going to take! Just give me ten minutes with them!" He argued back.

"No!" Duncan sucked on his teeth before opening the door and jumping out. Blitz immediately stopped the car and got out, to see Duncan had already changed into his Dragon form. Before he flew away he turned to him, "Take Sakura back to the lab!" He yelled before flying off.

"Hey!" He yelled after him. He shook his head and climbed back in the car, "Okay, girl- What the fuck!" He turned around to see that she was also gone. He looked toward the direction where Duncan flew off and saw her running. He sighed loudly before pulling off, "Just stay alive you two."

**~O~**

As he fought the beast, Duncan caught a glimpse of pink on the ground. He looked down completely shocked, "Sakura! What the hell are you doing here!" Yelled while dodging a swing and flying down toward her. He quickly scooped her up, "What were you thinking following me? You know what this kind of heat does to you." She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I want to help, Duncan." She said. He shook his head and dropped into a shaded area out of the sun.

"No, just stay here and out of the sun." He was about fly away before he felt a deathly cold hand grab his arm in a powerful grip. He looked back down at her. "...Sakura?" He said as she slowly stood up.

"I want to help, Duncan. I want you to...like me more." She said as she finally let go him.

He blinked. "What?"

She reached for the bottom of her shirt. Duncan blushed when he noticed she was taking it off. She then went for her skirt and slipped it off and was left in her bra and panties. When she began to reach for clasps of her bra. Duncan covered his eyes. "Sakura, what the hell are you doing? This isn't the time for stripping when theirs a Kaiju coming!"

Sakura ignored him, dropping the last piece of clothing, "I know in this heat," He took his hands from his eyes and stared at the now ghostly white skin of her naked back_. _He watched as scales he hadn't seen before appear and also shivered a bit when he felt a sudden coldness to the air, "my form won't be as powerful."


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Fire and Ice ~**

**I do not own both Firebreather or Naruto.**

* * *

Duncan watched in amazement as he watched her transform. Her hands and feet became talons, thick silver scales began to wrap around her most intimate of places and her skin turned white. Her hair grew and somehow became her wings. After it was done, she turned to him, her face partly covered over with scales, her electric blue eyes seemed to glare at him. She looked...scary, she didn't look like a human turned dragon, she looked more like a...harpy. She opened her mouth, her pearly fangs glistened.

"I look hideous, don't I?" She asked. Duncan was slightly relieved that her voice was still the same. He stayed silent. Sakura frowned and turned away from him, looking up at the kaiju beast. "I won't as strong in this heat but being a fire creäture, my attacks should still damage him." The wings on her back suddenly stretched out.

"Wait, you can't go out there! What if you pass out like you did last time?" He could already see the sweat dripping down her pastel white forehead and hear her heavy breathing. "If you go out there and fight and suddenly have a heat stroke, you'll be vulnerable and be killed. Let me handle them." He grabbed her, pulling her out from under sun. "I can handle them." He assured her. She took a deep breath before slowly breathing out the cold vapor that you usually see on a cold day.

Suddenly, the skin under his hand became extremely cold that it burned. He snatched his hand away in a hiss before looking at her to see her blue eyes glowing dangerously at him, _"I'll handle this." _She hissed before taking off. A bit shocked from her cold demeanor, Duncan shook his head and took off behind her.

"Stop! Sakura!" He yelled. He growled, realizing that he couldn't catch up with her. She flew faster than him. He sucked on his teeth, he knew what to do but at the cost it might hurt her feelings but, if it was the only thing to keep her alive. He took a deep breath, "If you don't stop now, I'm breaking up with you and cutting us apart!" He yelled. She stopped and slowly turned to him, her blue eyes wide with shock.

It was working. He stopped also, "I don't want to be with a stubborn girl that doesn't listen. Stop now and I'll change my mind." Becoming relieved when he saw her feral appearance going back human, he sighed.

"Duncan I-" She started.

"Watch out!" Duncan yelled, when suddenly one of Kaiju beasts' appeared behind her. It grabbed her and threw her into one of nearest cliffs. He tried to fly toward her but the second one came out of nowhere and blew a huge stream of fire toward him. He dodged it flying over it, he looked over to where he saw Sakura land, he saw her unconscious in a huge hole in the cliff. He looked over and saw the beast walking toward her. He cursed when the one he was dealing with threw a clawed hand his way.

He blocked it with his arms but it knocked him back to ground, holding him there. He wouldn't get to her in time, "Sakura!" He yelled loudly, "Sakura, wake up!" He wasn't even sure if she could hear him. He closed his eyes as he felt them watering a bit. He couldn't save her.

Suddenly a loud pain-filled screech erupted out of beast holding him to the ground. He snapped his eyes opened and his eyes grew when he saw it was...frozen. Frozen stiff. Regaining strength, he pushed at one of its fingers and it broke like glass. He crawled from underneath it and stared in confusion, "What...?"

Suddenly it fell over and broke into pieces and behind it was Sakura. Duncan stared at her and she smiled back at him, "I told you I could handle them." She said. Duncan looked over to the other one and it was also frozen.

"How did you...?"

She lifted her hand, "Contact with my ice touch, causing anything to freeze over in seconds." She said walking toward him. She turned back into her human self, "Are you okay?" She asked gently. Duncan blushed and nodded his head, changing back also.

"Good." She said, suddenly punching him, knocking him to the ground, "Don't ever threaten me that way!" She yelled. He lifted from the ground and was about to argue with her but her sudden hug caught him off guard. He blushed when he realized she still didn't have any clothes on.

"Uh...ah.." Was all he could utter as he felt her breasts rubbing against his bare chest. He wasn't gonna lie though, it felt great. Just then, the sound of helicopter router wings sounded above them, wind and dust blew them both in the face.

"Duncan!" He heard his mother yelled. Feeling his heart drop upon having his mom see him in such of a position, he pushed her off him roughly in a panic. Realizing what he just did, he said sorry. All she did was laugh at him before passing out. Duncan immediately caught her, after a few seconds her body began to shake violently, staring down at her in confusion before realizing.

The heat.

He looked forward to see his mom and Blitz running toward them. "Mom, the heat. She's..." He paused giving both of them a worried look.

"Get her out of heat immediately!" They heard Dr. Patel yelled out the aircraft. Blitz looked down at her before picking her up and running toward the plane. Duncan watched after them before looking up at his mother.

~O

"That was close," Dr. Patel sighed with relief, "another second and she would of died. Her temperature was above 104 degrees." Duncan's eye grew, she would of died because of him. He ran a orange hand through his tousled blonde hair. What kind of knight-and-shining-armor boyfriend was he? He looked at the shape in his hand and stared long and hard at it.

He was beginning to regret...

"Duncan?" He looked up his mother. He saw her look at his hand then back at him. "everthing's okay?" she asked knowing nothing was. He sighed and shook his head.

"I feel...I feel as though I can't keep her safe. You should of saw me out there, I was pathetic. She saved my life and almost died. I don't think I can go through this, I know many more of those kind of fights are coming and know next time she won't be lucky. If me and her being together causes this much trouble, I don't..." He couldn't finish. Margaret smiled gently at him.

"You are not the only one who felt this way, trust me ask your father about it. He can give you a better explanation than me." He blinked, his dad? He haven't seen or spoken to him after the first encounter...actually, he hadn't had a proper conversion with him since he found out he was going to king of the kaiju. What made her think he was going to his father about girls?

"Mom, I don't-" He stopped when he saw Dr. Patel walk back out.

"She's awake." She said. He stood up and walked toward the one she came out of. As soon as he walked in, he let out a painful gasp as what feel like tiny needles digging into his skin.

"AH!" He yelled.

"Sorry." He heard the doctor, "to stabilize her, she had to be put in temperatures close to her natural habitat."

"You could've warn me." He said before taking a deep breathe. He closed the door behind him. Hearing the door click shut, her eyes instantly opened. She shot up from the bed and hugged him. He forced a groan down upon feeling her cold arms around his neck. God, they were colder than the room.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said pulling away from him.

"You're worried that I'm okay?" He asked incredulously but shivering. He saw the worried look on her face, "Don't worry. If you can withstand my element, I can do it t-to."

She smiled, "but listen," he began, "I'm going to leave for a few days." Her eyes grew and Duncan knew exactly what she was thinking. "No! Sakura, I'm not leaving you...I just need-"

"You are." she said, "yes, you are." Her gaze fell down to their feet.

"No, I'm-"

"Is it her?" he gave her a questioning look.

"Huh?"

"That girl." Her head snapped up, her eyes glowing their cold look. He stared dumbfounded for a moment before realizing who she meant.

"J-Jenna? How in the world did you get her into this-," He sighed loudly, before pulling her into a painful hug that was killing him but he sucked it up,"Sakura, the reason I'm leaving is because of what happened. I can't stand to think that you almost died for me and-"

"Duncan." He pulled away from her and stared at her, "Please...shut up." She said, a smile grazing her face, "I did that just to show you that you don't have to keep doting on me and for you to like me more. Yea, I almost lost my life but I had you there to save me."

"But what if next time I'm not there?" He said, grabbing her shoulders, "Then what? For me to like you more, Sakura, I already like you...a lot and I don't want to lose the only person that understands me more than anyone else could," He let go of her and took a step back, "Just don't do anything stupid when I'm gone. If the kaiju come let Blitz and the others handle it." He held her chin up, "Okay, don't get me wrong, you are amazing but this heat; chill out."

He let out a small laugh when he heard her suck on her teeth, "Literary, huh?" She said, she shook her head, letting out a laugh before smiling up at him, "Okay." She assured him.

"Good, I'll see you soon." He dragged his hand from her chin to her throat, smiling before turning away and leaving out the room. Sakura watched after him sadly. At least she knew he cared about her but...he didn't give her any self-assurement about Jenna.


End file.
